


Silhouette's tale.

by crystalline_melody, CupcakeKiitty



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fanclan, Fox - Freeform, Silhouette - Freeform, TL server RP, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalline_melody/pseuds/crystalline_melody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeKiitty/pseuds/CupcakeKiitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silhouette lives on an icy island with a pack of other cats, new ones coming and leaving everyday. As she gains new friends, she must decide who is loyal and who is not. This story goes through her life in the pack of The Forgotten Ones, with her best friend and future mate, Fox. (It starts when she meets him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The starting line.

Silhouette dashed into the camp of The Forgotten Ones. It was a islandic cat pack that lived under the rule of Madded, the leader. She slipped through to the large 'Rogue's den' which was located on a small hill in the camp.  _Thank goodness Madded wasn't there to see I didn't return with any fish!_ She thought desperately and sighed with pure relief. Out of the corner of her pale green eyes she spotted a new cat, whom appeared to be.. digging? She padded over to the newcomer with surprising silence. The cat was digging, right into the corner of the den. "Er.. hello?"

She spoke to break the sound of his claws throwing the earth around. The cat stopped. "Oh hello, Miss!" Silhouette smiled and snorted with amusement. "Miss?" The russet tom turned around "Yes, Miss, I was trying to be polite." The cat looked embarrassed, with his flattened ears and a visible blush from enough his red coat over his cheeks. "I think it's very polite, just... don't call anyone else that, they'll think you're a freak..." she said, aiming to cheer him up. "I'm Silhouette by the way!" She said cheerfully and the cat looked up. He had subtle black markings that separating the white tips and belly fur, with piercing green eyes. "Fox." he finally replied and smiled kindly. Silhouette returned the smile. "So I take it you're new? I'll show you around." She led him out to the entrance to be engulfed in sunlight.

She guided him around the large camp, earning stares from the other cats. The pack was gaining and growing, but with minimal cats so far. Fox was a new entry into the cat tribe. After showing him around, they stopped.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Silhouette asked with a soft mew. "Oh just fine! So are you like.. the leader?" The cat added questionably. Silhouette burst out laughing "No way! Madded is the leader. And Oak's the Leader-To-Be. I wish!" She purred with an amused smile. "I think you'll fit in just fine, Fox." She added earning a smile from the tom. "Thanks for the introduction, _Miss_." The word Miss was said in a mocking mew, which was earned with a playful nudge. "Well at least I don't spend my time digging holes!" she gave a silly smirk to Fox. "Well I'm not a stalker!" He spat in return, and they both broke out in laughter. They bounded around the camp, playing like new kits to the world, forever friends in the island pack. Silhouette was going to enjoy this new cat's company. Snapped out of her thoughts, she was greeted by a slope which led down to the icy shore.

"Hey, do you know how to fish yet?" Silhouette paused. "Of course I do!" Fox purred "What kind of island cat would I be if I had no clue how to catch my own food!" He retorted sarcastically. They continued to tease each other, barely touching the water. Madded watched them with gleaming eyes, with a hint of amusement and disapproval. He sat on the snow covered ledge that stood his carved out den.  _They act so much like the Clan kits I've seen... Yet they are fully grown._  He thought shaking his head. The night went on, Madded sitting on his leader's ledge, and the 2 cats bouncing around, as Madded was correct, like Clan kits. 


	2. Drifted Ashore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fox starting to get used to the new camp, a new surprise hits the icy shores of The Forgotten Ones. Is it safe, or will it bring the pack to ruins?

The sun shone brightly in the slow moving camp of The Forgotten Ones. Soft snow specked the edges of the camp, near the ridged ice layering the water. Silhouette peeked out of the Rogue's den, shortly followed by her new partner, Fox. She turned and smiled to his wide-awake eyes, while she was an exhausted heap of shadowy fur.  He laughed at the extremely fluffy mess in front of him, and she gave her oh-so-familiar smirk. He nudged her playfully and chuckled, not awaiting the leap from Silhouette. She tackled him into the snow and giggled innocently, bouncing to the water.

 

"I bet I can catch more fish then you!" She challenged, which was accepted as Fox dove into the shining water without warning. She waited on-shore, the best method to fish. That fleabag took on a challenge he couldn't win! She waited at the shore flicking her fluffed out, slightly more smooth then before, and was careful not to cast a shadow of her jetting paw over the water. Silhouette caught sight of a moving shade in the water, and licked her lips. She lashes out at the unsuspecting fish and brought it up with a small cheer. Simple and easy. Fox surfaced huffing for breath. He had caught nothing yet. "I told you!" Silhouette retorted. Fox rolled his eyes calling quits, and leapt to the shore, shaking his fur and earning a grunt from her. "Hey!" She shoved him back in, laughing. After a moment, a disapproving Fox appeared from the shadowy depths, shaking his head slowly. 

 

Some time later, they had returned to the quiet camp with the fish Silhouette had caught, her bragging the whole way. Madded pricked his ears impatiently, on his usual spot on the ledge. He suddenly leapt up and off of the ledge, in a flash of brown fur, heading for the ocean as a wail sounded out. Both of the standing cats gasped, their peaceful challenge changed into fear as they rushed after the speeding leader. The wind spun wildly in Silhouette's ears and nearly rung, as her anticipating paws pushed forward. If Madded was going this fast, something had to be wrong.

 

They neared the shore, where a small heap of fur lie there. Black with simple white spots. Madded rushed forward, snarling louder with every step. Silhouette and Fox followed defensively behind as the shape groaned and wailed once more. "Who are you." Demanded Madded with a hiss. The figure shot up with a worried glance and yowled, nearly jumping out of his pelt. Fox's fur bristled and approached the small cat who looked stricken with fear. "F-freckle." He said with a shaky tone to his clambering mew. Fox glared forward, Silhouette nearing closer also. "Sil, stay back." He growled looking back with concern, and she listened, hesitating a moment. She could defend herself! She stubbornly stomped back, as the 2 toms started asking questions in a serious tone. "Why are you here?" They sternly pushed. "I.. don't know.." The small tom whimpered as the cats neared.

 

After a few short moments Madded nudged the figure to his feet glaring fiercely, and escorted him to camp with the help of Fox. Silhouette followed closely behind, trying to mask her worry with a determined glare at the intruder. This was the first really intruder, not counting Fox, who was brought in, Silhouette guessed. This time Madded didn't know who this stranger was, which concerned the whole lot of the camp as they returned. The cats began to murmur with themselves as the 4 cats padded him, the stranger nearly unconscious. They dragged him into Madded's lone den, and left without a word, as for Madded to question this cat. He could bring danger to the lone pack, on the icy island. Silhouette could only hope that this cat was not going to bring trouble to the island pack, as they would have to kill him, or strand him. She silently prayed as her and Fox lay side by side in the clearing of the greening camp, with worry and anticipation, as the time slowly flew by.

 

After a while Madded stepped out of the den, with the quivering figure a tail length away, looking up with a frown. Madded yowled for the cat's attention and every cat looked up with wide and worried eyes.


	3. The New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this strange new cat on their disclosed island, the cats of the pack wonder what is to become of this intruder that appeared on the icy shores of their tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, sorry. I'm going on vacation soon so I'm trying to update this as much as possible.

Silhouette, as well as Fox, shot their heads up with worry blazing through their eyes. They shared a glance, nodded for reassurance, and stared towards Madded, Silhouette closing in mostly on the new stranger. After Madded had all the cats attention, he started.

"This may be surprising, but we need more cats in this pack if we wish to survive, and this  _cat_ could be of some use. I've decided that he shall be trained as one of us, and we shall see what becomes of him after that." He growled sternly, the new addition quivering behind him. The pack gasped. Madded was so strict, yet he just let this intruder train with us? Silhouette shook her head as Madded hopped off the ledge, not slipping on the ice, just leaping down gracefully.

"I expect either one of you to train him, I do not care which, just train him." Madded growled, and padded away unquestioned. The two exchanged glances. "Do you want to train him?" They both said, nearly at the same time, then burst out laughing. "How about.. you take him one day, then I'll take him the next," Fox suggested, which received a nod of approval from Sil. "Fine with me!" They padded towards the cat known as Freckle, and he shot a look up, trying to appear calm. They both smiled, trying to mask their uncertainty  in training this scrawny thing that washed up on their shore.

"We start training tomorrow." Fox said to escape the silence that was being created. The cat nodded then scampered slowly to his new den, the In-Training's den. The cats sighed, Silhouette grasping a look of worry.

 

The next morning, Freckle hopped out of the den yawning, as his two mentors padded, less enthusiastic out of their den across the clearing. He could definitely pick out their pelts from the rest. He whipped his head around, careful not to stare, as it might come across as rude. He was pretty smart for being only about 10 moons of age. His mentors approached him, and nodded in greeting. They led him to a icy slope which descended to the icy waters, and he shivered. "Fishing."

 

Fox stared as Silhouette, with her fishing abilities, demonstrated by catching a large nearly frozen trout. Fox started to explain the system and giving directions to how to do it exactly. Freckle approached the waiting shore with a twisted look on his spotted face. "My turn?" he stammered, with a nod from Silhouette. Freckle stared into the depths of the water with a bristle running down his spine, and a silvery form slivered through the water.  _This is my chance.._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RP done on a warrior cat mc server (TL), based on Warrior Cats, but a fan clan, or rouge pack. I only own Silhouette as a character, others rp the other characters in my story.I do not own warriors, but I do own the writing, and some of the plot, and Sil.


End file.
